Even Angels Fall
by katty
Summary: Clu feels left out of the group when it comes to love... But what happens when he finally finds the girl of his dreams? Is she for real? Or does she have an ulterior motive?
1. Default Chapter Title

DISCLAIMER:   
Hey guys... I do NOT own So Weird, or any of their characters... The characters belong to that wonderful creative genius that created them. I have no clue who created them, but whoever it is, I thank you for making Erik look so hot... ok im done with my stupid babbling. This story came from my OWN sick demented head, and no one elses. Ok now that I've said that, goodbye.  
~Katty  


**Chapter 1:**  


" What are some of your thoughts on the Salem Trials?" Clu Bell's professor asked, looking around the classroom. Clu grinned to himself, shaking his head softly. 'Fi would have a field day here...' He thought to himself, smiling. His thoughts were interupted when his arm was bumped by the girl seated next to him.  
" Sorry..." She mumbled, glancing quickly at him, and then back at the teacher.  
" That's ok..." Clu grinned, his mind returning to the class.  
" I think if they did commit the crimes they deserved everything they got." Clu's roomate, Rob, announced, the rest of the class grinning.  
" Thats an... interesting point of view... Katrina?" The professor nodded to the red haired girl who smiled.  
" What about the people that DIDNT deserve to die Rob? How about the innocent women that were burned at the stake because they didnt want a certain man? How about them?" Clu turned to face the girl next to her, Katrina, whose eyes were narrowed.  
" Another good point... any responce Rob? Or does anyone have anything to say in either cases defence?" The professor asked smiling a little. No one responded, either looking at their books or glancing at their watches. The professor laughed and closed his book. " Well then I wont keep you guys any longer... theres a few minutes left before class ends and I know your all eager to get home to your families... have a safe and healthy vacation." With that the group of students stood up, getting ready to leave.  
" Hey man... I'm gonna leave with Lisa now... have a good Christmas... I'll see you in a month." Rob said patting Clu on the back. Clu smiled, wishing his friend the same. While his friend left, Clu waited at the door, occasionally peeking in to see if Katrina was ready to leave.  
" Hey..." Clu smiled, tapping the red head on the shoulder.  
" Um... hi..." Katrina grinned, studying Clu's face.  
" I sit next to you..." Clu explained and the girl laughed, nodding.   
" I knew you were familier... I'm sorry for hitting you in the arm before... Rob just pisses me off so much..."  
" He can do that after a while..." Clu grinned. " I'm Clu..."  
" Katrina..." Katrina smiled, shifting her bag on her shoulder. " But my friends call me Kat.." Clu grinned. " So... dont you have to go get ready to leave this hellhole?" She asked smiling a little.  
" Huh? Oh um... I'm all packed and I've got a while until my flight... it's not until 3."  
" Really? Me too." Katrina grinned. " Where are you heading?"  
" Some cabin in Upstate New York... my friends mom owns a cabin there so we're all gonna spend a little time there... they just got finished wrapping up part of their tour so they need a little break." Clu explained and Katrina nodded. " Where are you heading?"  
" An old friend of my moms' invited me to stay with her and her family." Katrina explained.  
" Sounds fun." Clu grinned, looking around the now empty hall. " Which ways your dorm? I'll walk you there if you want."  
" Um down there." Katrina pointed out the window to one of the co-ed dorms, grinning.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Looking for more little green men?" Jack Phillips teased, looking at his sister's lap top.  
" Yeah, I'm still looking for your real mother." Fiona grinned, turning to her mom. " Are you guys gonna go pick up Clu soon?"  
" Actually, Jack and Carey vollunteered, do you want to go with them? They're gonna take your aunts van... Why dont you go with them? There's a surprise waiting there for you guys." Molly, Fiona's mother smiled, her eyes sparkling.  
" What is it?" Fiona asked grinning.  
" You'll see when you get there." Molly grinned, walking into the kitchen.  
" Fi if your coming then you better hurry up!!" Jack shouted.  
" Carey dont forget to wait for her... Knowing Jack he'll leave." Molly warned the eldest of the trio. Carey Bell nodded, following his friends out the door.  
  


**Chapter 2**  


" Thank you for flying Delta Airlines... we hope you enjoy your stay in Utica New York." A stewardess announced, smiling as she opened the door, the passangers standing to leave. Katrina grinned, placing her headphones on her ears, turning the volume up.   
" Hey! Kat!" Katrina felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around. Turning the volume down on her cd player she smiled.  
" Hey..." Katrina smiled, looking at Clu.  
" I completly forgot that you were on this flight..." Clu grinned, walking out of the large terminal tunnel (whats it called... i donno lol). " Hey, who are you waiting for?"  
" My aunt... or else her kids..." Katrina shrugged, looking around. " I doubt i'll even recognize them... I havent seen them since I was 12..." She shrugged. " Whose picking you up?"  
" My older brother and my two friends." Clu explained, looking around also. " Of course they have to pick today to show up late." He muttered. Kat laughed and placed one of her bags down.   
" I cant see over these people... stupid tall people." She muttered, standing on her tiptoes. Even though she was five eight she still couldnt see over many of the peoples heads.  
" CLU!!" They heard someone yell.  
" I'm guessing your rides here." Kat grinned. Clu laughed and nodded, spotting Carey walking towards the two, Jack and Fi not far behind him.   
" KATTIE!!!" Fi yelled, running up to Kat, hugging her.   
" Um..." Katrina grinned, looking at Clu oddly.   
" Um Fi? What are you doing?" Jack grinned.  
" It's Kat! This was Moms surprise!!" Fiona smiled, pulling away from the older girl.  
" Fi?" Katrina smiled. " Hey..." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. " Hey Jack." She grinned turning towards him.  
" Hey Kat." Jack grinned, hugging the taller girl. " How's it been? I didnt know you went to the same college as Clu..."  
" I didnt either." Kat grinned, turning to look at Clu.  
" So... guys you ready to go?" Carey asked, looking at the group. The teens nodded, following Carey out of the crowded gate towards luggage claim.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
" So Clu, anything wierd happen at college?" Fi asked, her eyes wide. Jack rolled his eyes, laughing.  
" She's home for less than a week and shes already starting again with the wierd stuff!"  
" Whoever said I stopped?" Fiona raised an eyebrow, winking at Katrina. Kat laughed and shook her head.  
" Nothing wierd at college Fi... what about New York? (That is where she was right? i missed that part)"   
" Nothing at all... but dont worry, we'll find something wierd here." Fiona grinned and Carey laughed.   
" Hey, where's Annie?" Clu asked looking back where Fiona, Jack and Katrina were sitting.  
" Um she went to stay with her parents for a month, then shes off to finish recording." Jack explained.  
" Oh... I'll miss her... I talked to her online but its not the same..." Clu shrugged. Kat looked quickly down at her hands, then at Fi.  
" Dont worry... Annie's so not into him." Fi whispered to Kat, grinning.  
" Oh God Fi... lets not have a repeat of when I was in seventh grade..." Kat grinned, rolling her eyes.   
" Who? Me?" Fiona grinned, and the two girls laughed.  
" Ugh... I thought with Annie gone the giggles would be gone..." Jack whined.  
" Aww poor Jack..." Kat teased. Jack rolled his eyes, unbuckling his seatbelt as they pulled up into their driveway. " Awesome..." She muttered, looking at the large cabin. She followed Fi to the back of the van, picking up her bags.   
" KATRINA!!!" Molly exclaimed, running outside. " CLU!! My two favorite people!" She exclaimed hugging the both of them. " Oh Kat what'd you do to your hair? It used to be blond!!"  
" Heh magic markers..." She grinned. " Its gonna come out... my roomate was bored, so I let her color my hair."  
" Dude dont they have coloring books for that?" Clu teased. Kat stuck her tounge out at him and grinned.  
" Yes, but coloring your hair is way more fun... especial after all the finals..." She said and Clu moaned.  
" Tell me about it... I definatly did bad on that Salem history test..." Clu exclaimed.   
" Whats this I hear about doing bad on a test??" Clu grinned, seeing his father walking out the door. " Hey son." He grinned, hugging his youngest son.  
" Kat this is Ned, Clu's dad... I think Irene's inside, resting."   
" Hi." Katrina smiled, waving at the man. She shivered, rubbing her arms, her black sweaters' sleeves covering her hands.   
" You must be freezing... come on guys, lets go in..." Molly grinned. Kat nodded, shivering again.  
" Cold Kat... very cold Kat..." She shivered, her teeth chattering a little.  
" Heh thats kinda funny..." Clu laughed. " Get it? Cold Cat??" Katrina grinned, sticking her tounge out at him once again.  
" C'mon Kat, I'll show you your room!" Fi exclaimed, grabbing the older girls arm. Katrina laughed and followed Fiona.  
" I swear that girl must be getting high or something mom... Fi's never been this hyper." Jack said sitting down on the couch.  
" At least Fi'll have a girl to talk to while Annie's gone..." Molly pointed out.  
" Dont worry mom, she'll still find a way to drag me into her whole find a ghost scheme."  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" So Clu... what do you think of Kat?" Carey asked, sitting on his brothers bed.  
" She's cool... at least shes got a brain... you should see her go off on Rob in history..." Clu laughed, putting a few sweaters away.  
" Rob? Someone tells Rob off? Whoa..." Carey laughed. " So is that the only class you two have together?"  
" Nah... creative writing too... and I think Chemistry."  
" You think? Dude how do you not know?"  
" Do you know how many people are in my chem. class Carey? Alot." Clu grinned, opening another suitcase.  
" So what do you think about her? I mean THINK about her?" Carey asked.  
" Dude we just started talking today..." Clu grinned, a hint of red crossing his face.  
" Sure... thats what you say now..."  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
" Whoa... Fi this rooms cool." Katrina said looking around the room, covered in posters and stickers.  
" Thanks... this was my old room, we usually rent this cabin for christmas and stuff..." Fi grinned.   
" I like it." Kat grinned, walking to a Silverchair poster. " Dude... awesome taste."  
" Thanks..."  
" So, whats this I hear about your intrest in the paranormal?" Kat asked, opening a suitcase.  
" Its only like my life." Fi grinned, sitting down on the desk.   
" Really? Found any ghosts or anything?"  
" Lots..." Fiona grinned, as she began rambling off all of the many demons, creatures, ghosts and other paranormal beings she had met. " Hey... you wouldnt know of any haunted places would you?" She asked. Kat laughed nervously.  
" Hey, you guys almost done? We were gonna go rent a movie or something." Carey grinned, walking into Kat's room, Clu and Jack not too far behind.  
" Yeah..." Kat smiled, putting the last of her clothes away. " This time, I'm taking my jacket." She announced.  
" Now that would be the smart thing to do man." Clu teased. Kat gave him a look and laughed.  
" Clu, Kat wont answer my question... anything haunted at your college?" Fi asked.  
" Heh of course Fi... whats a college campus without a few haunted rumors?" Clu grinned and Kat laughed.  
" Clu, they're spread by the phrat houses." Katrina rolled her eyes.  
" No! Dude some of them arent!" Clu exclaimed.  
" Well you know... theres only one way to-"  
" Oh no. No Way." Jack exclaimed. " Fi theres no way moms gonna let you go investigate some 'ghost sitings' there."  
" Why not? Come on Jack it'd be fun! We'll tell mom you wanna look at the campus, just in case you change your mind about the whole college experience thing, and then we'll be homefree." Fi pleaded. " Come on, it'll be a whole cross country bonding experience! We havent had one of them in a while... just us teens..." She pleaded.  
" FI..."  
" We'll stop off at Gabes." Fiona said quickly. She grinned, knowing she had found her brother's weak spot.  
" We could?"  
" Yes... please Jack... tell mom you wanna go look at the campus... please???" Fiona begged.  
" I'll try." Jack rolled his eyes. " You know she wont let us go for at least a week..." He warned.  
" I can wait!" Fiona exclaimed. " Now go." She shooed her brother out of the room, grinning.  
  


**Chapter 3**  


" What'd she say?" Fi asked looking at her brother as he walked back into the room.  
" After christmas we can go." Jack mumbled, sitting down on Kat's bed.  
" You dont seem to happy about this Jack." Kat remarked, putting her frames on her desk.  
" I remember this picture... we took it after my confirmation party..." Fiona said picking up one of the frames. Kat nodded, smiling a little.  
" Aunt Cass almost freaked out when your dress got dirty..." Jack said quietly, laughing a little.  
" I remember that... I thought mom was gonna have a panic attack over it..." Kat smiled, leaning against the wall.  
" So what are we gonna do tonight?" Carey asked suddenly, noticing the quiet sadness that had come over the room.   
" Wanna go rent a few movies? If you want me and Kat'll make popcorn and everything." Fi suggested. Clu and Jack shrugged grinning. " NOT one of the hardcore death movies." Fi warned.  
" Damn you." Clu teased.  
" Go. Get something good..." Fi laughed, kicking the three guys out of the room.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" Hey mom? We're gonna go to the blockbuster and get a few movies ok?" Jack asked looking at his mom.   
" Hm? Oh sure... do you need money?" She asked, looking up at her son. Jack looked at his mother, laughing. " I dont know why i even bother asking anymore..." She muttered taking out her wallet. She handed her son a twenty and grinned. " I want change."  
" Thanks mom." Jack grinned, following Clu and Carey out of the cabin.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Fi sat on one of the stools in the kitchen, watching as Kat placed the popcorn into a large bowl. Fi picked up one of the pictures from the fridge, looking at it and then at Kat.  
" Do you miss her Kat?" Fi asked quietly.  
" Hm?" Kat asked looking over at her friend.   
" Your mom. Do you miss her?" Fi asked. Katrina nodded, sighing.  
" Alot."  
" I cant imagine losing my mom... my dad was bad enough, but without mom I'd be..."  
" Lost?" Kat filled in, sighing.  
" Yeah." Fiona said quietly. " You know, mom still forgets shes gone... she always goes to call her..."  
" I do the same thing." Kat said quietly.  
" It'll get better." Fiona promised.  
" Thats what I keep hearing... I just... keep remembering her you know? I hate it..."  
" At least you have a memory of your dad... I only know what my mom and Jack tell me..."  
" Sorry Fi... I didnt mean-"  
" It's ok Kat..."  
" Is that why you do all the paranormal research?" Kat asked looking at her friend. " I know your dad..."  
" Yeah. I guess it just makes me feel closer to him." Fiona said smiling a little.  
" Thats good." Katrina grinned. " Thats why I play the piano I guess." She shrugged. " Sometimes I can almost feel my moms hands over mine, guiding them to the right keys." She blushed. " Must sound stupid eh?"  
" Nah... I think it's perfectly normal." Fiona grinned.  
" WE'RE BACK!" Jack shouted.  
" Dude be quiet. Mom's trying to work on a song and Irene and Ned are sleeping." Fiona hissed, glarring at her brother.  
" Sorry..." Jack shrugged, placing the bag on the table. " Popcorn... extra butter..." He grinned, grabbing a bowl. Fi rolled her eyes, walking towards the living room.  
" What movies did you get?" Kat asked.  
" Titan A.E. (movie rocks man), X-MEN and Gladiator." Carey announced, sitting down on the couch. Fi and Katrina sat on the floor, while Jack and Clu sat on the chairs.  
*-*-*-*-*-  
" Hey kids?" Ned called, walking into the living room. Glancing around the room he grinned, seeing the tv still on, and the teens sprawled out around the room.  
" Are they up?" Irene asked yawning as she walked into the living room. " I take that back... what time do you think they went to sleep?" She asked grinning.  
" I'm not sure." Irene laughed. Stepping over Fi's body she shut the VCR off, turning the news on. " Vacations started alright..." She smiled.  
" Hi mom." Carey yawned, looking at his mom. " What time is it?"   
" 10..." Irene grinned. " What time did you kids get to sleep?"  
" Probably 2 or 3..." Carey shrugged. Irene laughed and went to turn on the coffee pot.   
" Thats good..." Ned laughed. " Any good movies?"  
" Xmen." Carey shrugged, standing up. He tripped over Fi.   
" Smooth Carey, real smooth." Jack teased, looking at Carey then at Ned. " Food ready yet?"  
" Nope... I'm gonna go help Irene start it now... why dont you kids wake the others?" Ned said and the two nodded.  
Jack walked over to Fi, waking her up.   
" Hey, come on, two more minutes." Fi whined.  
" I dont think so." Jack laughed. He walked over to Kat, about to shake her shoulder to wake her. " She looks alot like Aunt Cassie did..."   
" Yeah..." Fiona said softly, standing up. " I'll go help Irene and Ned with breakfast." She announced. Jack woke up Kat and then Clu, then headed to go take a shower.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
_"Don't worry Molly, we'll be back soon." Cassie grinned, hugging her best friend goodbye.  
"You better, I don't know how long Kat and Jack can stay together without killing each other." Molly teased, looking out the window where the two children were glaring at each other.  
" I will." Cassandra laughed. She looked out to where her fiance was waiting patiently in the car for her.  
" Have fun Cass ... we'll see you when you get back." Molly grinned, pushing her friend to the car.   
" Bye Mom!" Kat yelled, waving from inside the house. " Have fun!" Cassandra turned around, waving to her daughter. " JACK GIVE IT BACK!" She shouted, glarring at the 11 year old. Molly laughed and turned to go into the backyard to stop the fight. As she was opening the gate she heard a scream and a crash. She ran towards the street, seeing her best friend's car crash with an oncoming truck.  
" Mom!!" Kat screamed, running out of the yard, Jack behind her.  
" Cassie!" Molly shouted, running towards the car. Fi ran outside, phone in hand. " Fi baby, call 911!" She shouted. " Cass, Cass can you hear me?" She called, looking inside the car. " Cass where are you???" She called.  
" Mommy..." Kat cried, a few feet from the car where she sat, stroking her mother's hair.  
" I love you baby..." Cass whispered.  
" Cass! Jack take Kat inside." Molly ordered, rushing towards the girl and her mother.  
" Mommy." Katrina cried. The three saw an ambulance coming and Molly lifted the crying girl up from the girl, pulling her away from her friend.  
_" Mom?" Fi shook her mother once again, moving away as her mother jumped, her eyes opening. " Mom are you ok? You were yelling Aunt Cassies name..." She said soflty.  
" Fi? I'm fine baby... just a bad dream." Molly smiled weakly, standing up.   
" Okay..." Fi hugged her mother. " Irene said to tell you coffees ready and breakfast's on the table."  
" Thanks... I'll be there in a few minutes." Molly grinned, walking towards her closet.  
" Did you finish your song?"  
" Not yet sweetie." Molly said pulling a pair of jeans and a sweater out of her closet. " This look ok?"  
" Looks fine mom." Fi grinned, walking towards the door.   
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
" So Jack, what made you change your mind about going to college with Clu and Kat next year?" Ned asked, looking at the teen.  
" Ah, you know, Kat and Clu were talking about it, and well I guess I wanna see what the campus is like... who knows I might actually like it there." Jack grinned, looking at his friends nervously. He hated lying to Ned, but he knew Fi wouldnt forgive him if he didnt.  
" Oh..." Ned grinned. " So what are you kids doing today?"  
" Not much." Clu looked up from his eggs. " Are you gonna get the tree today?" He asked.  
" Yeah... I was going to see if you guys wanted to help me... Fi, Kat- Irene wanted to know if you girls would mind going with her and Molly to the mall to find some more ornaments and stuff for the house?" Ned asked.  
" Us? Mind going to the mall? HA! Your funny Ned." Fiona laughed, standing up. She placed her plate in the sink and went to go get her jacket and purse.   
" Kat? Do you mind?" Ned asked, turning towards the girl. Kat smiled, shaking her head.   
" It's fine by me, it'll give me a chance to finish my christmas shopping." Kat smiled, standing up as well. She placed her plate in the sink and turned to go towards her room. " See ya later..." She called, walking out of the kitchen. She walked into her room, grabbing her bag and her coat.   
" You ready Kat?" Irene popped her head into Kats room. She smiled, seeing the girl nod.   
" I just have to find a scrunchie..." Kat trailed off, finally finding one of her scrunchies. She placing her blond hair into a messy bun. She grabbed her bag and then followed Irene out of the house, where Molly and Fi were waiting in the car.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: Don't own em... Just own Katrina.  
You probably noticed I changed the title. As I finished writing this story, I decided the song had nothing to do with the story, it was originally gonna be a vampire type fic, but well, too many of em so far with the kinda story line I'm going on. So I've changed it to 'Even Angels Fall'... thanks to everyone who reviewed, Lauren you rock! Finally someone who agrees with me!!! Hehe ok now that that's over, onto the fic.  
Oh yeah, were skipping over Christmas, going to the day after it cuz I don't feel like writing about what they got. K bai!  
~Krissy**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**" MOM!!!" Fiona's whine went right through Katrina's ears, jerking her awake.  
" Ugh... god cant a girl ask for a LITTLE sleep?" Kat muttered rubbing her eyes, looking at the clock. " Five in the morning...oh your gonna pay Fi..." She stood up, walking towards her closet. She grabbed a black and grey double tee and a pair of jeans, and then headed to the bathroom. She quickly cleaned up, brushed her teeth, got dressed and walked into the kitchen where she saw the rest of her friends, half awake.  
" Fi, I'm not letting Carey be in charge of you five... god knows what he'd let you guys get away with..." Ned explained patiently.  
" Besides baby, I've got a few concerts to perform and I need the bus too..." Molly explained.  
" Mom this isn't fair!" Fi whined. " It was supposed to be a teen only trip!"  
" Actually..." Irene butted in. " If you want to be political, Carey's not actually a teen..."  
" Irene... you know what I mean..." Fi rolled her eyes.  
" What's going on?" Kat whispered, sitting in between Jack and Carey. The two yawned, and grinned.  
" Mom told Fi that her, Ned and Irene are gonna be coming with us... Fi's mad cause now she thinks she wont be able to find the 'ghost'." Jack explained.  
" Oh... gotcha." Kat grinned, watching the scene unfold.  
" Fi, baby you know that we cant let you guys go cross-country without an adult... I promise, you kids'll be on your own the majority of the time... I'll be busy checking out the clubs and performing." Molly said and Fi sighed.  
" Okay..." Fiona finally gave up, sitting down next to Carey.  
" Good, now lets get ready, I want to pull out in no less than 2 hours from now." Irene said, going into manager mode. The teens nodded, and began to assemble their luggage, helping the adults here and there.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 6 hours later *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Bye Gabe... yeah, I'll be there in a day Carey said he'd drive me over... I cant wait to see you either... yeah... ok, bye..." Jack finished his hourly conversation with Gabe, grinning stupidly at his friend. " Isn't she the greatest?"  
" Oh yeah... the best." Clu stifled a laugh, shaking his head.   
" Hey kids... how's Gabe Jack?" Molly asked, sitting down across from Clu and Fi.  
" She's good... she says to say hi." Jack replied, standing up. " I think I'm gonna go get some sleep... can you wake me when we get there?" He asked, stretching. Molly nodded, watching her son walk towards Clu and Jack's room.  
" So Clu... we never got to talk much since you've been home." Molly smiled, looking at the teen. Clu nodded, smiling a little. " How's college treating you?"  
" Its ok Mrs. P... kinda boring sometimes, but fun." Clu grinned a little.  
" Any girls?" Molly grinned, looking like a teenage girl gossiping. Clu blushed a little, shaking his head.  
" No Mrs. P..." Clu grinned, sighing on the inside.  
" Hey guys." Kat yawned, sitting down next to Molly.  
" I'm gonna go see how much longer it'll be guys." Molly grinned, getting up.  
" Mom your worse than a two year old sometimes." Fi laughed, smiling at her mother. Kat and Clu laughed, shaking their heads. Clu looked at Fi, who was busy squealing over something Ryan had probably sent her, and sighed.  
" What's wrong?"  
" Nothing." Clu shrugged, looking back down at the maps in front of him.  
" There's something wrong dude, just tell me." Kat smiled reassuringly at him, and Clu sighed, looking once again at Fi. " You like Fi?" She teased. Clu laughed and shook his head.  
" No... I just... well kinda wish I had someone. Fi's got Ryan, Jacks got Gabe... even Carrie had Callie... and me? I have no one." Clu sighed, putting the pen down.  
" Your time hasn't come yet, it'll come soon Clu." Kat smiled reassuringly at her friend.  
" Sure it is. When I'm fifty, bald and walking around with a cane."  
" Maybe. Or maybe it'll come tomorrow, you never know."  
" Sure it will."  
" A lot of girls like you Clu..."  
" No, they like the guy with the cute face."  
" Some don't."  
" The others like me cuz I'm the room-mate of our wonderful football captain." Clu scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
" Keep thinking that Clu." Kat shook her head. " All I'm saying is that you'll find a girl one day that likes you for you, not your looks or who you room with." She smiled at him, and saw him smile a little. " So what are you doing?"  
" Eh, mapping out the routes for dad... Carey was supposed to do it, but of course he didn't..." Clu grinned, circling a spot.  
" Sounds fun." Kat laughed.  
" Stupid!!!" Fi shouted.  
" My thoughts exactly Fi." Clu grinned, laughing as the girl looked up.  
" The prick broke up with me!!" She exclaimed.  
" FIONA! THE LANGUAGE!" They heard Molly shout back.  
" Sorry!" Fi's face was now red, and her eyes were brimmed with tears.  
" Oh Fi..." Kat smiled sympathetically at her friend, hugging her.   
" It's ok Fi... He was probably a jerk if he broke up with you..." Clu said, smiling reassuringly at the younger girl.  
" You think so?" Fi sniffled, wiping her eyes. Clu nodded, smiling. " Your probably right..." Fi sighed. " Stupid guys." She muttered. " I think I'm just gonna run off and become a nun or something... guys are too stupid."  
" My thoughts exactly." Kat laughed.  
" HEY!" Clu protested, just realizing what Fi had said. " I'm a guy, and I'm not confusing!"  
" You keep thinking that Mr. 'Burritos are good frozen.'" Fi teased, smiling.   
Clu frowned, going back to his work.  
" So tell me about this ghost." Fi said, bringing Clu back to the living. He heard Kat laugh as he looked up from the many maps and watched Kat roll her eyes and clear her throat.  
" Ok, there was this girl, Ashley I think, who was a cheerleader when the school first opened. Her boyfriend, Mark, was captain of the football team- go figure-. Anyways, the football team and the cheerleaders were going to go to Yale for an upcoming game, but they didn't make it... they were in a crash. Ashley was thrown out of the bus, a few feet from it, and her was knocked unconscious. Ashley cried out his name for an hour, before she died. They say she wanders the town and the spot of the crash for a week, looking for Mark." Kat explained.  
" Did anyone live? Besides Mark?"  
" I don't know." Clu responded and Kat shrugged.  
" Wait- you said they wandered around for a week... What week?" Fi asked.  
" Um... I don't know?" Kat looked sheepishly. " Why don't you check it out on your site Fi?"   
" Good idea heh..." Fi grinned.  
" We're here..." Ned announced, stopping the bus.   
" Ugh this place again." Kat moaned, standing up.  
" You know you love it." Clu grinned, rushing off the bus. Kat rolled her eyes, following Fi and Clu off.  
" This place is cool..." Jack grinned, yawning.  
" Ah sleeping beauty's up." Fi teased.  
" Fi be nice." Molly scolded.   
" Ok, sleeping arrangements are as follows: Kat, Fi, your with Molly. Jack, Clu and Carey, your sharing a room, and Ned is with me." Irene said quickly as she began to walk into the hotel, taking the papers of information out of her pocketbook.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Girls, I'm gonna be at the club if you need me... we're doing a sound check... call me if you're gonna go out." Molly announced, walking out of the bathroom. Kat and Fi nodded, watching the woman leave.  
" I give Carey ten minutes before he knocks on the door and asks if we wanna go out." Kat announced.  
" Nah, I say two." Fi grinned. Two minutes later, Fi was right, as Carey walked into the room, Jack and Clu not far behind.  
" So who wants to go out?" Carey grinned mischievously.  
" What should we do now?" Carey asked, grinning. Fi and Kat laughed, sighing.  
" Never again will you order anything sweet in your coffee man." Jack grinned, patting his friend on the back.  
" If you really wanna go out there's always X-Bo... its a club." Clu explained.  
" Its pretty good." Kat put in. " It's one of those teen things."  
" Sounds cool to me... maybe we'll find something weird there." Fi grinned, flenching as Jack hit her in the back of the head. " Hey! It could happen!" (Heh BK big kids commercial just came on...)**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Come on Fi." Clu grinned, dragging her onto the dance floor.  
" I don't-"  
" You'll learn." Clu grinned, beginning to join the other teens dancing. Fi laughed and began to dance as well, moving her head along to the beat of the music. She couldn't make out the tune, but it was starting to grow on her.  
" Hey!" She shouted, feeling Kat tap her on the back.  
" Having fun?" Kat shouted back. " Carey, Jack and I are gonna move closer to the band... the guitarists hot... I'll catch you later." She called as she began to move towards Carey and Jack. Fi laughed and turned back to Clu. His back was to hers, so she tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around she decided to ask if he wanted to go to the front.  
" Wanna go up front?" She shouted.  
" Um... that's ok." Clu shouted back, grinning as Fi caught sight of the girl next to him. " I think I'll hang out for a bit with Allie." Her heart sank and she smiled, turning to leave. She quickly made her way to the front, squeezing in between Carey and Kat.   
" Hey guys, room for me up here?" She grinned, listening to the music, then looking at her friends. Kat laughed and nodded. " You were right, he is hot." She grinned, looking up at the red haired guitarist. Kat nodded quickly, smiling dreamily. Fi grinned and turned her attention behind her, to Clu and Allie. They were getting closer and Fi had to bite her lip to keep the tears threatening to spill from falling. She looked around, looking for the exit. Spotting it she began leaving. **

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**" Where'd Fi go?" Jack shouted over the music, looking at Kat and Carey. Carey didn't hear him, his eyes wandering to various girls around them. Kat looked around, not able to spot her friend.  
" I'll check the girls room... you check outside." Kat shouted over the music.   
" Hey Fi." Kat smiled, tapping her friend on the shoulder. Fi turned around, her brown eyes blazing.  
" I don't like her." Fi announced, turning to face Kat.  
" Don't like who?"  
" Her!" Fi exclaimed, pointing towards Allie and Clu.  
" Ohh... Clu's got a girl." Kat grinned, until she saws Fi's face fall.   
" There's something wrong about her."   
" Fi, you just met her!" Kat laughed, fixing her hair. " You cant tell me you don't like her if you just-"  
" She's creepy."  
" Fi, she likes your best friend. Of course she's gonna be creepy."  
" No. I mean creepy as in weird. There's something wrong with her."  
" That's always nice to say about someone."   
" It is in her case. Kat I can tell about people, and she's totally bad news. She's got the whole bad vibe thing going on..." Fi trailed off, noticing her friend barely listening. Kat was too busy watching Carey and the guitarist in the band that had been onstage. " Ugh!! This isn't the time to go looking at guys Kat! We've got a major dilemma on our hands!" Fi exclaimed. Kat turned back to her friend and sighed.  
" I think you've had enough partying tonight Fi... c'mon, you go get Jack and Carey, and I'll get Clu..." Kat stood up, fixing her shirt. She began walking towards Clu and Allie, Fi sighing in protest. Reluctantly Fi went to get her brother and Carey, tapping the two on the shoulder.  
" We're leaving." She sighed.  
" Right now? Come on... I gotta at least get one girls number..." Carey complained.  
" Get over yourself man." Jack laughed, following his sister towards the exit.  
" You two are so mean." Carey grumbled, following the two.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Hey Romeo, we're leaving." Kat grinned, tapping Clu on the back. Both Clu and Allie turned to look at her before returning to dancing. " Clu c'mon, I'm serious, we've gotta go...it's almost midnight, and I really don't wanna see your mom flip on us." Clu reluctantly pulled away from Allie, Kat receiving a dirty glare from the girl.   
" Ehh... sorry Allie... I'll see you tomorrow..." Clu blushed a little, then began to follow Kat out of the club.  
" So, having fun Romeo?" Kat teased, laughing. Clu blushed again and nodded. " You don't have to tell me I was right yet." She grinned, dodging his hand as he went to hit her in the back of the head.  
" I really like her... I know I just met her, but it's like we connected."  
" Ah... welcome to the world of love." Kat laughed, opening the door to leave the club.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Ok you were right- she's sort of a bitch." Kat sighed, unlocking the door of their hotel room.  
" Language Kat." The two girls heard Molly call.  
" Sorry..."  
" So whose sort of a 'bitch'?" Molly asked, smiling as Fi plopped down on her bed.  
" This girl Clu was hanging with." Fi sighed, taking off her shoes.  
" Clu was with a girl? Good for him." Molly smiled, placing her guitar down. Fi rolled her eyes and wet to the bathroom, to brush her teeth. " What'd I say?" She asked looking at Kat.  
" I think she has a crush on him." Kat grinned.  
" I do NOT!" Fi shouted.  
" Sure ya don't Fi." Kat teased, dodging a pillow.  
" Enough you two..." Molly laughed, going to get into her bed.**

***-*-*-*-*-* The next Morning *-*-*-*-*-*-**

**" Come on dammit!" Kat shouted. " Kit the ball already!!"  
" Finding the perfect shot can take a while Kat." Clu shot back, kicking the ball past her. Kat rolled her eyes, following him, trying to steal the ball from her.  
" Watch it Fi!" She called, watching her friend nod. Fi stood her ground, blocking the goal.  
" They're nuts." Molly laughed, from where she, Ned and Irene were watching the teens play soccer. Clu kicked the ball, which went past the fence of the park.   
" Good one bro." Carey called out, laughing as he brother went to find the ball. Clu rolled his eyes, running towards the ball.  
" Hey stranger." Allie smiled, holding the soccer ball. Clu's eyes lit up and he smiled at her.  
" I missed you." Clu gave her a hug. " I couldn't stop thinking about you last night..." Clu blushed after saying that, kicking the dirt.  
" I missed you too..." Allie grinned, handing him the soccer ball. " You guys having a tournament or something."  
" Nah, do you want to play with us? We need another player..."  
" Um... sure." Allie smiled, following Clu towards the park, where his friends were impatiently waiting.  
" It took you long enough!" Jack called, taking the ball from his friend.  
" Hah..." Clu rolled his eyes. " Guys, this is Allie... she's the girl from last night?" Fi and Kat exchanged glances, Kat smiling a little. Molly caught Fi's look and sighed, shaking her head. " Anyways, do you mind if she plays with us? I mean Fi and Kat need another member anyways..."   
" Sure... the more the merrier." Kat smiled, walking towards Allie. " I'm Kat, that's Fi, and the two weirdoes are Carey and Jack." She explained. Allie laughed, smiling.  
" Ready guys?" Carey asked, holding the ball in his hand. The teens went back to their spots and began to play. Jack quickly got the ball in his possession, and began to dribble it towards Fi. Kat stole it, and began to kick the opposite way.   
" Ouf!!" Kat exclaimed, tripping over Allie. She thought she caught Allie smile at her before Allie bent to see if she was alright.  
" Sorry Kat... I got so caught up in the game, I forgot you were on my team!" Allie laughed, helping Kat up.   
" Eh it's ok..." Kat smiled, brushing the grass from her knees.  
" Guys!" Irene's voice broke through the teen's game, and the teens turned to where she was impatiently standing. " Time to go, rehearsal calls."  
" I believe YOU lost..." Fi teased, laughing at her brother. Jack gave her a look before running to go join the adults. Fi shook her head, catching up to Kat and Carey.  
" Hey... what's up with that Allie chick?" Carey asked, looking over at his brother and Allie, then back at Fi and Kat.  
" She's kinda weird..." Kat put in.  
" Oh so NOW you believe me."  
" Fi..."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

**" Hey baby, whatcha doing?" Molly asked, sitting down next to Fi.  
" Um, just checking out some weird stuff..." Fi's voice sounded distant, and she didn't take her eyes off of her laptops screen. Molly grinned, knowing not to interrupt her.  
" Well I'm gonna go practice, when I get down we'll go get something to eat before the show, ok?" Molly stood, laughing when her daughter nodded.  
" Eureka!" Fi shouted, standing up. The roadies, her mother and Ned looked at her. " Eh... heh sorry..." She stood up quickly, walking to Kat. " Come with me, I gotta show you something." Kat laughed and followed Fi towards one of the empty offices.  
" Fi what's wrong?" Kat asked quietly, looking at her friend as Fi shut the door.  
" You know how you were saying Clu was acting weird, and that Allie got all bitchy every time you or I were near him?" Fi asked. Kat nodded, looking at her friend confused.  
" What does this have to do with Clu? Maybe Ally's just a really jealous-"  
" She's a demon." Fi announced.  
" Fi... I know you like Clu and everything but seriously..."  
" I'm not saying this to be jealous!!! She's REALLY a demon! I was doing some research last night... and well, lets just say, she doesn't really like Clu."  
" Fi this is way too extreme..."  
" Listen to me Kat. You know that whole ghost? Ally IS that ghost. Only for some reason, she isn't the normal unfinished business kind of ghost. She's some type of seductress person. Last night, I was looking around, and well I found this." Fi explained, handing Kat a piece of paper. Kat scanned the paper, looking at her friend.  
" So what your trying to tell me is that Ally wants to make Clu take her place... Fi come on. If she was the ghost, how would Clu be able to hold her and kiss her?" Kat laughed, trying to imagine that.  
" Kat I'm serious. She's allowed to become a human for a week... THIS WEEK. If she doesn't get someone to take her place by the night the accident happened, she's got to wander around for the rest of the year until this time next year. So far she hasn't been able to do it... but Kat, she's close to getting Clu... Yeah, I like Clu, but I'm not making this up, I swear." Fi looked at her friend, her lip trembling.  
" Lets go talk to Carey and Jack about this." Kat said softly, opening the door. Carey fell into the room, Jack smiling nervously. " You two were eavesdropping weren't you?"  
" Eh... guilty." Carey looked down sheepishly. " So what's this about Allie?" He asked, sitting down on the desk.  
" Fi thinks she's some sort of ghost." Kat explained, handing Carey the paper.  
" Fi... come on." Jack shook his head. " Don't start this... just because you and Ryan broke up, doesn't mean you have to try to ruin everyone else's-"  
" SHUT UP JACK!" Fi shouted. " Just because you guys don't believe me doesn't mean it isn't real!"  
" I believe you Fi." Carey said quietly.  
" You do?"  
" Well... yeah. I mean you found out about Callie way before I did... You knew about Gabe... maybe its intuition..."  
" Thanks Carey..." Fi smiled at her friend. " Kat?"  
" I don't know... Fi if what you're saying is true... how much time do we have before she tries to convince Clu?"  
" Until the night of the crash."  
" When is that?" Carey asked, looking at the two girls.  
" Tonight." Kat sighed.  
" Then we've gotta stop them now." Fi announced, looking at her watch. We've got until eleven o'clock... Its four now." **


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Disclaimer: As usual, I only own Kat... even though owning Erik and Eric would NOT be a bad thing... hehe j/k **

**A few things:**

**It's finally done! I lost my disk that had the end of this story on it... so I had to write the entire thing over! Oh well, hopefully you guys like the end of it. I've already started another story, where I'll actually be NICE to Annie (if you can believe that)... Thanks to all of you that reviewed, i'm so glad people like the story... I thought everyone would hate it... thanks!**

**Lianne- thanks for reviewing- I'm glad you liked it.**

**Xhandria- Dude I'm glad you like the pairing, and dont worry, something'll be happening in this chapter.**

**Ok, now that that's done, onto the end of the story:**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Guys, come on, we're gonna go get something to eat!" Irene called, beckoning the four. **

**" Ugh... this isnt good. Ok, we've still got time, we'll eat pizza with them, then rush to the hotel and figure out what to do." Fi sighed, walking towards Irene.**

***-*-*-*-*-***

**" Where would they go?" Jack asked, looking at Fi, Kat and Carey.**

**" Where is there to go in the town?" Kat rolled her eyes, grinning. " X-Bo." She added. " Go get ready guys, we're gonna go clubbing." She grinned.**

**" Goody." Jack rolled his eyes, walking towards his hotel room, Carey behind him. Fi laughed and opened the door of her and Kat's room.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Whoa, I didnt know you owned one of those!" Carey exclaimed, walking into Fi and Kat's room, causing Fi to jump. He pointed to Fi's halter top, long sleeve shirt, and knee length skirt. Fi stuck her tounge out at him and proceeded to put her boots on.**

**" Do you ALWAYS barge in on people?" Kat asked, walking out of the bathroom, fixing her black leather pants and white tank top. She grabbed her long black leather jacket and looked at him, then Fi.**

**" Where's Jack?" Fi asked, looking briefly at Carey's outfit of leather pants and black long sleeve shirt. **

**" Right here, can we go now?" Jack asked, sighing. He had thrown a pair of black pants and a grey short sleeve shirt on, and was now leaning against the doorway. Fi nodded, fixing her skirt. " What on earth are you wearing? I didnt even know mom let you own one of those things!" **

**" Well I do! Geez what is it with you two and not knowing what I own!!" Fi exclaimed, leading the way to the elevator. Kat stiffled a laugh, following her friend.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Why do you always do this?" Jack muttered, looking up. A minute later he began following his friends out of the elevator.  
" Hey mom." Fi said, bumping into her mom.  
" Hey baby... where are you kids going tonight?" Molly asked, looking at her daughter, son and their friends.  
" Oh just to a club and then to the shore… Allie told us about this awesome star shower tonight." Kat put in, smiling.  
" Really? Sounds fun... wish I could go with you kids.. but duty calls." Molly said wistfully.  
" We'll tell you all about it Mrs. P." Carey grinned, turning to leave. Molly nodded, walking onto the bus.  
" Ok, heres the plan: When we get to the club, Jack and I have to go somewhere… you guys watch him." Fi announced, her friends nodding. **

**" I still dont get this Fi." Jack sighed, walking quickly to catch up to his friends.**

" Jack, just trust me." Fi sighed, glancing at her watch. " I'm gonna leave at 9:00, I have to go somewhere... It's almost eight oclock now, if Clu and Allie leave, follow them and call Jack or beep us ok? I think I know where they'll go,We'll meet you there." Fi added, dragging her brother to the lower level of the club, where everyone was dancing.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Ok, so we're just gonna stand here?" Kat asked, looking over at Carey. He nodded, shrugging. " Oh so not fun." She muttered.**

**" Tell me about it. I have to watch my brother get some action while I get... nothing."**

**" Oh thank you, I really wanna be stuck wtih you too." Kat rolled her eyes.**

**" Sorry.. I didnt mean it like that." **

**" It's ok." Kat shrugged, trying to spot Fi and Jack. **

**" Watch out, outta the way!" Some teen shouted, pushing through the crowd of dancers. He ran past Carey and Kat, two security guards behind him. One bumped into Carey, sending him into Kat.**

**" Sorry sir." The guard shouted, not turning back. **

**" Hello stranger." Kat laughed nervously, as Carey got off of her, helping her up after he stood. Carey blushed, adruptly letting go of her hand. **

**" Hey guys." Fi walked up to the two, making Carey and Kat jump. " Eh.. ok, Um I've gotta go do something, just, follow Clu and Allie and call me if they leave, k?"**

**" Ok." Kat nodded, and Carey smiled.**

**" Bye." Jack sighed, following his sister.**

**" Poor Jack." Carey laughed, turning his attention back to the crowd of dancers. Kat nodded, sighing. " Hey… I think they're leaving." He pointed to the retreating figure of his brother, Allie in front of him. Kat nodded and put her jacket on, leading the way out of the club.**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Jack hurry up." Fi sighed, looking back at her brother.**

# " Where-"

**" I think I know someone that can stop this."**

**" Fi…"**

**" I know you still don't believe me Jack, but this is real."**

**" I'll wait out here for you… ok Fi?" Jack sighed, sitting down on a bench. " If I see Allie and Clu I'll beep you." **

**"Thanks Jack." Fi rolled her eyes, running down the block towards a house.******

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**" Hey, is this club getting old or what?" Allie shouted over the music to Clu. **

**" Huh?"**

**" Are you getting tired of dancing? I kinda am…"**

**" Uh, yeah… I guess."**

**" Come on, I wanna show you something." Allie smiled, taking Clu's hand. She led him out of the club, grinning. Clu smiled stupidly, allowing him to lead her where she wanted.**

**" So where's this something?" Clu asked, grinning.**

**" A little bit further." Allie smiled, stopping to give him a kiss. Clu blushed and tried to return it, but she began walking again.**

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

" I hope Fi's wrong about this." Kat said quietly, walking slowly to let Carey catch up.  
" Why?"  
" Carey, it's freaky. Some girl's trying to make your brother what, a ghost?" Kat looked at her friend, sighing.  
" Clu'll be fine Kat. Fi's always right about these things, and she always stops things from happening... besides, Clu wouldnt give his undying love to a girl he just met two days ago..." Carey laughed, looking nervously at his friend.  
" Your probably right..." Kat said quietly, kicking the dirt. She shivered a little, the lake's breeze sweeping over the two.  
" You ok?" Carey asked, looking at his now shivering friend.  
" Yeah, just cold." Kat said quickly, pulling her coat closer to her. Carey grinned, pulling the girl closer to him. " This stuffs really getting to me..."  
" You get used to it... believe me, you've got a month left with us? By the end of it, Fi's little wierd trips'll grow on you." Carey explained, looking around.  
" I hope so... I think i see Clu." Kat pointed down towards a table, where a couple sat on the edge of the small bridge.  
" How-"  
" The bright orange sweater gave it away."  
" True... come on." Carey grinned, dragging Kat towards the bridge.  
" Dude we cant just pretend that we ran into them..."  
" So we'll pretend we're together.." Carey grinned mischieviously as Kat stopped dead in her tracks.  
" No... Carey thats the most ridiculous thing I've ever-" Kat began, but Carey interupted her by kissing her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**Fi ran up the stairs of the old victorian house, pounding on the door. " Mr. Wallance!!!" Fi shouted, pounding her fist on the door once again. An elederly man opened the door, glarring at her.**

**" What do you want kid?" He growled. He leaned heavily on the door, and Fi studied his face. She could tell this was the man she was looking for, and so she looked anxiously at him.**

**" I have to talk to you about something… it's really important sir- it's a life or death matter…" She rambled, seeing him scowl.**

**" Everyone says that nowadays- what is it now? Did I not give you enough for the stupid paper?"**

**" Sir it involves Ashley Witager." Fi said quickly. Mr. Wallance's face darkened and he began to shut the door on her. " Stop! Please- let me explain!"**

**" You have ten minutes." Mr. Wallance said quietly, beckoning her to come in. " Look at you, shivering, you young kids these days- wearing next to nothing in fifty degree weather…" Mr. Wallance sighed. " Come into the kitchen, I was making tea." He added, walking through the house towards the back. Fi followed. When she got into the kitchen, she sat at the table and began to talk.**

**" I know about how Ashley died in the bus crash in 1942… and I know you survived. And well, I was researching something, and well… I came across something weird… well not for me, I love weird stuff. But this thing freaked me out. When you guys were in the bus crash- you were prenounced dead for ten minutes… but then suddenly you came back to life. That's a little odd… especially since the moment you revived, Ashley died."**

**" What are you getting at Fiona?"**

**" Ashley gave her life for you… she made some sort of deal. And well, now she's back." Fi said quickly. " If she cant find the one that she traded her life for, she has to find someone to take her place. And she's got her eyes on my best friend. And sir- I cant let that happen." **

**" I think you should leave now." Mr. Wallance cleared his throat, not looking at her. Fi sighed, nodding.**

**" Sir… please. I cant let her take my best friend… she's gonna do it tonight… please, just talk to her… I can-"**

**" Go." **

**" Fine. You know what? Be selfish! Let an innocent teenager DIE because of your girlfriend!" Fi shouted, storming out of the house. Mr. Wallance slammed his cup of tea on the table, walking up the stairs to his room. ****" What time is it Jack?" Fi asked, not bothering to stop walking as she passed her brother.  
" Um... 10... Fi slow down." Jack called, trying to catch up with his sister.  
" No. We have to get to him before she does it Jack."  
" Fi... Carey and Kat probably already found him.. you know Carey wouldnt let anything happen to-"  
" I dont care Jack! What if he doesn't? We have to find them..."  
" Fi, I know you like Clu and everything but you gotta stop this..."  
" Stop what?" Fi stopped in her tracks, glarring at her brother. " What am I supposed to stop? Searching for my friend? Newsflash I'm not going to. I already lost dad Jack, I'm NOT gonna lose Clu."  
" We're not going to lose him Fi..." Jack said softly, hugging his sister.  
" Look at that one." The two heard Clu say.  
" They're over there." Fi said, beginning to run towards the voices.  
" Fi stop. If Allie really is a ghost or whatever, you just cant go run towards them, lets wait a few minutes." Jack said, grabbing his sister's arm. Fi sighed and reluctantly nodded.   
" What was that?" Fi hissed, looking towards one of the bushes. Jack motioned for his sister to stay put, then walked to the bush, pushing a few branches over.  
" Well hello." Jack laughed softly, seeing Carey and Kat kissing. Kat pulled away, blushing.  
" Took you guys long enough to get here..." Carey laughed, standing up.  
" Shh..." Fi hissed, pointing to where Clu and Allie were.  
" Clu... I need to ask you something." They heard Allie say, quietly.  
" Dude..." Kat whisphered, " She's really gonna do it..."  
" No shit..." Fi turned, looking at her friend.  
" How exactly are we gonna..."  
" Kat?" Carey looked mischieviously at his friend who sighed.   
" Why not?" Kat laughed, taking his hand.  
" We'll be back... Fi just like, do whatever you have to do here..." Carey looked seriously at his friend, who nodded.  
" Clu... Allie... hey guys." Kat smiled, walking towards the two.  
" C-carey... Kat... um... hey." Allie's eyes darkened, plastering a fake smile on her face.  
" Hey guys... oh man... go Carey..." Clu grinned, looking at the two. Kat blushed and looked down, shaking her head.   
" So um... whats up guys?" Carey asked, sitting down next to Allie. Allie moved closer to Clu, scowling softly.  
" We were just gonna watch the star shower... hey Al, you were gonna ask me something... right?" Clu looked at his girlfriend, his eyes shining.  
" Its kinda personal Clu..." Allie looked at him, then back at Carey and Kat.  
" Hey, dont mind us, we'll just look at the water..." Kat shrugged, raising an eyebrow at the two. Allie stood up, scowling.   
" Whats wrong Allie?" Clu asked quickly, standing up as well. Allie began walking away, Clu following her.  
" What time is it?" Kat asked Carey, who glanced at his watch.  
" Ten fourty..."   
" Twenty minutes... she could still..."**

***-*-*-*-*-*-***

" Clu?" Allie asked sweetly. " Do you love me?"  
" Of course I do." Clu said softly, kissing his girlfriend.  
" If something happened to me... what would you do?"  
" I'd be lost..." Clu said, his eyes confused.  
" What if you could... trade with me?" Allie asked, her eyes shining.  
" CLU!!!" Fi shouted.

***-*-*-*-*-***

**" Where'd they go?" Fi exclaimed, walking towards her friends.  
" I dont know- Fi she stormed away, she cant do anything... its only a quarter to eleven."   
" Um..." Jack pointed a shakey finger towards the bottom of the cliff, where a bright light could be seen.  
" CLU!!!" Fi shouted, running towards the small hill to get to the beach. Kat and Carey quickly followed, Jack bringing up the rear. He stopped, grabbing a branch.  
" This might come in handy..." He grinned, continuing his run.**

*-*-*-*-*-

Clu broke away from his girlfriend, turning his head towards the sound of Fi's voice.  
" What the..." Clu mumbled, looking around. A bright light surrounded him and Allie, ending a few inches from them.   
" Ignore her Clu... answer me..."  
" She might be in-"  
" ANSWER ME!" Allie shouted, her eyes blazing.  
" Allie what the-"  
" Clu answer my question." Allie returned to her sweet voice, the light fading.  
" I dont know Allie..." Clu said softly, breaking away from her.   
" CLU!!" Fi shouted again, running towards her friend. " Get away from her! She's a demon!!" She shouted.  
" Stop it already Fi!" Clu glarred at his friend, turning to face her. " Why do you always have to do this?!? Everytime one of us get someone they love, you do this!!" His eyes were blazing and his face was turning red. Fi stopped in her tracks, feeling as if she had been slapped in the face. " I know you lost Ryan and I feel bad! But don't you dare think your gonna stop me from being happy!"

**" Clu I didn't-"**

**" I think you should leave Fi." Allie said quietly, her eyes twinkling.**

**" No."**

**" Fi leave." Clu said, turning to Allie. " I'm sorry… I didn't think she'd do something like that…" **

**" Clu stop it! She's trying to get you to trade places with her- she's a ghost!!"**

**" Enough already Fi!" Clu shouted, glarring at her. He turned once again to Allie and kissed her. " If anything happened to you, I would trade places." He said quietly and Allie smiled. The bright light enveloped the two once again, and Allie laughed.**

**" Did you seriously think I wouldn't get him Fi? I've been trapped wandering this earth for almost 59 years."**

" Stop it!!" Fi shouted, glarring at Allie. The light around the two only grew brighter, and soon Fi, Kat, Jack and Carey had to shield their eyes.

" What's she doing to him?" Carey looked at Kat, his eyes full of concern and fear.

" I don't know… if Fi's right then she might be trying to make the switch." Kat said softly. The sentence sent Carey over the edge and he began shouting his brother's name. 

" He can't hear you." Allie's sing-song voice filled the four teens ears.

" I REALLY don't like her right now." Kat muttered. 

" There's gotta be a way to stop this…" Fi said quietly, racking her brain. " Ugh damn Mr. Wallance… he wouldn't come here… this could all be over… but nooo… he has to be an asshole…"

" Clu!!" Carey shouted again, this time running towards the light. 

" Carey don't!" Jack shouted, he and Kat running to stop him. Carey hit the light, flying backwards into the two.

" Guys!" Fi shouted, looking at her friends and her brother. The three were unconcious, and Fi could see bruises and burn marks forming already on Carey's body.

" ALLIE STOP IT!" Fi shouted again.

" You keep saying that, but do I look like I'm listening?" Allie sneered, and Fi could tell she was smiling.

" I'm gonna wipe that stupid smile off you fu-"

" Tsk Tsk… no cursing Fi."

" Why do you want Clu? Why didn't you just take me, Carey, Kat or Jack?" Fi asked.

" Because… he… bears similarities to Mark…"

" Oh give me a break! They don't look ANYTHING alike!!" Fi scowled.

" He was easier than the rest of you… he wanted love, and I gave it to him… pulled him in hook, line and sinker." Allie grinned. Fi remained silent for a few moments, racking her brain for an answer.

" Take me Allie." Fi said quietly.

" No." 

" Why not? I'm stronger than Clu is- you'd get big points with whoever wants me gone, don't you think?"

" Do I look stupid Fi? If I took you in place of him, you'd be happy- you and your father would be together… and that wouldn't be good." Allie scowled. " Now leave me be Fi. I'm almost done."

" Ashley!!" Fiona turned towards the voice, smiling.

" Thank you god." She whisphered.

" Mark?" The light around Clu and Allie faded, and Fi saw Clu fall to the ground, unconscious.

" Clu!" She shouted, running towards him. She checked for his pulse, biting her lip when she felt a weak one.

" Is what she says true?" Fi could barely hear Mr. Wallance's and Ashley's conversation, they were speaking so quietly.

" Yes… I had to Mark… you had so much… I couldn't let you die." Ashley said quietly.

" What the…" Carey moaned, sitting up slowly. " Clu!!" He hissed, seeing his brother, unconscious in Fi's arms. Fi motioned for him to be quiet, pointing towards Ashley and Mark. " Is he going to be ok?" He asked, brushing a strand of hair from his brother's face. Fi nodded, straining her ears to hear Ashley and Mark's conversation. Kat slowly walked towards the two, holding her arm to her chest. She knelt down besides the two, Carey whispering that Clu was ok.

" If he's ok… why is he… disapeering?" Kat hissed, biting her lip. She pointed to the teen's body, which was slowly becoming translucent.

" ASHLEY!!" Fiona shouted, glarring at the girl. Ashley turned around and gasped.

" I didn't mean- I didn't finish!!" Ashley stammered. Mr. Wallance slowly limped towards the group.

" Ashley, I'll go with you." He said quietly. Fi's eyes lit up, and she stood up quickly, hugging him.

" I've missed you Mark." Ashley whispered, taking his hand. Fi, Kat and Carey gasped, seeing the elderly man suddenly transform into a 20 year old, his hair slicked back, clad in a letter sweater and pants.

" You wont miss me any longer Ashley… we're finally together again." Mark took her hand, and in a flash of light, the two were gone.

" Clu…" Fi's attention turned back to Clu when Carey's voice broke her thoughts. She gasped, seeing him still slowly disapeering.

" It didn't work…" Kat whisphered. " We were too late…"

" Don't say that." Fi hissed. She closed her eyes and began to do something she hadnt done in a long time- pray.

" Fi…" Carey tapped the girl on the shoulder. Fiona opened her eyes, and saw Clu's body glowing, brighter and brighter. Then suddenly the light became as bright as possible, and a blast was heard and felt- sending the three teens across the beach.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

" Fi…" Fiona opened her eyes, hearing her brother's voice calling to her. 

" Jack?" Fi whispered, struggling to stand up. 

" Stay down for a minute sis… you fell pretty bad…" Jack pushed his sister back down to the sand. 

" Clu! Is he-"

" I'm fine Fi…" Clu smiled weakly, kneeling next to her. She smiled and hugged him.

" Hey guys." Kat smiled, helping Fi up. 

" You ok man?" Carey asked, looking at Clu. His brother nodded, standing up. He began to walk away, sighing. 

" Hey Clu? Where are you going?" Fi shouted, standing up.

" Just to think." Clu called back. 

" I'm gonna go talk to him…" Fi told her friends, following him.

*-*-*-*-*

**" I'm glad your ok." Fi smiled, sitting next to Clu.**

**" I'm not ok." Clu said quietly. " I'm sorry Fi- I should've known you were right about her… I guess I just wanted to have someone so much that I couldn't see-"**

**" No one could see Clu… I guess I can just tell." Fi sighed, putting an arm around her friends shoulder.**

**" I was really stupid, wasn't I?" **

**" What do you mean?"**

**" I nearly got myself, and you guys killed Fi."**

**" How many times have I almost gotten you killed Clu? Lets call it even." Fi grinned. Clu laughed, smiling a little.**

**" I didn't mean what I said Fi… you're cool…"**

**" You're right though Clu… I was kind of mad that Ryan dumped me… and I guess, well when you and Allie started going out I kind of felt left out." Fi said softly.**

**" I know how you feel Fi… it doesn't feel too good." Clu smiled a little, hugging her.**

**" I um… I guess I might as well get this out in the open… I kind of… like you." Fi blushed, looking down. Clu smiled, shaking his head. " You probably hate me… don't you?"**

**" Fi, as long as your not a ghost trying to take my soul, I don't mind at all." Clu laughed, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. " Thanks Fi." He smiled, and stood, walking towards the hotel.**

**" Hehehe…" Fi turned to see Carey, Jack and Kat grinning behind her. **

**" Oh shut up you guys." Fi rolled her eyes, starting to follow Clu.**

" What time is it?" Carey asked. Jack glanced at his watch, then laughed nervously.

" Almost one in the morning??"

" We're so dead." Kat exclaimed. She laughed, then took off in a run, her friends not far behind her.

** **


End file.
